The Talk
by velvethearts
Summary: They were taught about sex with the bee myth but what happens when something slips and they have to be told the truth? Sakura and Syaoran are stuck trying to give their kids, 'the talk'. ENJOYYY! rated M for subject of discussion.


font face=tahomabHere's a little one shot of something I came up with a while ago but never finished :}

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS, CLAMP DOES. KTHANKS :)

hopefully you all like it 3/b

It was a peaceful afternoon in Tomoeda. Children were being picked up from school or walking home under the sunny skies that were abundant these past days. Sakura took a few more steps closer to the school gates where she spotted a chestnut haired little girl with two beaming amber eyes and with pigtails on either side of her head. Two boys on either side of her as well. One of them an auburn haired boy with emerald eyes that took protective glanced at her and the other midnight bluish haired boy with amethyst eyes that was obviously entertaining the amber eyed beauty. A hand surprised Sakura, making her gasp in surprise.

"Tomoyo-Chan," Sakura smiled at her childhood best friend.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-Chan, came to pick up Ayumi-Chan and Ryou-Kun?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing the approaching familiar trio.

"Hai, how about you? You came to pick up Aki-kun?" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo nodded, checking her watch.

"Eriol was supposed to pick him up today but got caught up at work so I had to leave the agency for a bit, I wasn't doing anything anyway. Business has been so slow lately!" Tomoyo sighed, her eyes becoming sad.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help. Syaoran is a workaholic," Sakura giggled.

"Okaa-San!" Two voices chimed together. Both mothers looked toward the booming little creatures and smiled.

"Guess what Okaa-San!" Ayumi beamed.

"Oh, hello Oba-San!" Ayumi waved at Tomoyo and then went back to her grinning mother.

"What happened today, Sweetie?" Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks.

"Today Mizuki Sensei spoke to us about where babies come from!" Ayumi bounced in Sakura's arms. Tomoyo's eyes widened and so did Sakura's.

"I didn't know Mizuki Sensei still teaches," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura just for her to head. Sakura shrugged then looked at the quiet Ryou.

"Right she did Onii-Chan Right, right?!" Ayumi focused on her brother's eyes and he nodded, looking away.

"It's true, she was talking about the bees and-" Aki spoke up in Ayumi's defense.

"Okay, well Sakura-Chan I'll come over tomorrow so we can head to the park!" Tomoyo interrupted and Sakura caught on.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow."

Once they got home Ryou sat on the table, ready to do his homework.

"Sweetheart can you please wash up first? Lunch is ready and your father is joining us so do your homework in a little while, okay?"

Ryou nodded and waited for Ayumi to put her things down so he could receive her hand and go to the bathroom with her.

Sakura washed her hands on the kitchen sink and quickly removed the chicken from the oven. It smelled quite wonderful. It was Syaoran's favorite. She heard the door being open from the outside and a smile spread across her lips. She reached for the bottle of red wine that was atop of the refrigerator when two hands coiled around her waist.

"You're home," She held the bottle to her chest and spun around to meet two amber eyes that looked at her with nothing but affection. Deep, deep affection.

"Of course, I told you I'd be here didn't I?" He leaned in and quickly pecked her lips. Sakura patted his cheek playfully and smiled as she freed himself from her husband's imprisonment.

"Where are your wonderful kids?"

"My wonderful kids?" Sakura crossed her arms tapping her foot. Syaoran sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"I was kidding, love. I meant where are _our_ wonderful kids," He smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Today Mizuki Sensei taught them about sex," Sakura took a bite out of a baby carrot while facing her husband who was now astonished.

"Okay, first of all… Mizuki Sensei still teaches? And second of all, really?" Syaoran loosened up his tie and sat on a chair in the small kitchen table.

"Yes and yes." Sakura ran her hand through his mess of chocolate colored hair and laughed.

"AYUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both parents who'd been so distracted by their conversations had stopped all actions and ran off the kitchen to find their two children in the bathroom. Everything seemed to be normal. Ayumi on the toilet and Ryou cornered in a wall, pointing at his sister.

"What's wrong?!" Syaoran headed toward Ayumi to check for any bruises or wounds while Sakura checked on a terrified looking Ryou.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks and frowned.

"Okaa-San! Ayumi lost her… her thing~" Ryou cocked his head pointing directly at Ayumi's thighs. Well, in between her thighs.

Syaoran looked and so did Sakura but saw nothing wrong and were a tad bit confused at what Ryou meant. Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized what that 'thing' was.

"Ryou, Ayumi-Chan doesn't need a 'thing' because then she won't be able to have a baby…" Syaoran explained like a so called expert. Sakura gasped and smacked his shoulder, earning a confused stare from him.

"But I thought bees and-"

Sakura cut Ryou off.

"Syaoran, dear… They weren't taught that version yet…" Sakura sighed. Syaoran's mouth shaped in a little 'o' and then he turned to look at Ayumi who was amused by the faces.

"Otou-San, where do really babies come from?" Ayumi asked, swinging her feet.

Syaoran looked at a mortified Sakura and they knew they'd just have to give them the talk.

Sakura cleaned them up and sat them on the couch while Syaoran went ahead and set the table before joining his wife for their little lecture on sex.

"Okay, just to let you two know, the bee story is not real." Syaoran began. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"No kidding,"

"So like you," Sakura muttered, meaning for the comment to only reach Syaoran's ears. Which it did, making him glare at her.

"Ryou, the reason why Ayumi doesn't have a-" Syaoran swallowed hard, loosening up his tie even more. Sakura covered her mouth delicately to muffle a laugh. "A penis-" another swallow.

"Is because only boys have them and they're part of the reason why babies are born,"

Sakura breathed out, trying not to laugh. Ayumi giggled, her amber eyes sparkling.

"Are they all small like mine and will it stay small and what part do they do for babies to be born?" Ryou became awfully interested. His emerald orbs beaming with curiosity.

"Hm, he gets this trait from you." Syaoran made a comment of his own. Sakura shoved him and then waited for him to answer their son.

"Well, um… no some are bigger-" cough. "Yours will grow, it depends on your age," he cleared his throat, trying to avoid a blush himself. "And well they are for example um, like the shooters. They shoot out um um, sperm and the squiggly tadpole looking things will reach a place where the baby will be formed."

Sakura wanted to clap at this explanation and laugh altogether.

"Really? So mine can be as big as a house? How about yours otou-san? Is it big? Huh? And and and wow really? They look like tadpoles? How does it all begin though? What makes the shooters do that?!" Ryou was bouncing in the sofa while Sakura stayed eye wide and a jaw well dropped.

Ayumi giggled yet again and she looked at her father who was sweating nervously.

"Not as big as a house, Ryou. Mine well um, um um I uh- listen why don't we get Okaa-san to explain the rest?" Syaoran sweat dropped and turned to his wife who was as uncomfortable as he was.

"Okay! Okaa-san is Otou-san's shooter big?" Was the first question that came out of Ryou's mouth.

Syaoran and Sakura both knew the innocence in the question but one, he couldn't help feeling the opportunity to see Sakura blush madly at this and two, Sakura couldn't help but take the question oddly asked.

"Ah, uh well Sweetie. Ah yes?" Sakura's face was a mad inferno. Syaoran took pleasure from this and laughed gingerly to himself, earning a stare from Ayumi and Ryou who obviously didn't see the humorous joke in this.

"We'll be speaking of this later in another way," Syaoran commented again and kissed her temple discretely. Sakura fumbled with her apron and shook her head.

"Look, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very, very much they kiss and hug and then daddy places the penis inside mommy's vagina and then after a little while the uh, sperm travels to the embryo and then the baby comes out of mommy's vagina after nine months…" Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"What's a vagina?" Ayumi asked, cocking her head. Sakura sighed.

"Its what mommy has and what you have. Ryou has a penis and you have a vagina, understand?"

Syaoran gulped, praying that they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Hai!"

"So all you have to do is be in love, kiss, hug and put a penis in a vagina?" Ryou asked.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. It was the best explanation they could give to their twins.

"But I see you kiss and hug Okaa-san all the time and I know you love her… I think I stop looking when you put your penis," Ryou pointed at Syaoran. "Into her vagina," He pointed at Sakura.

"Ah well," Sakura bit her lip.

"Is that," Syaoran scratched his head.

"Ryou, you're dumb! This happens when they're alone… its private shh! They don't want to be seen naked by other people…" Ayumi said poking her brother's head.

"Right," Sakura and Syaoran sighed. They both were glad that Ayumi was smart enough to realize this.

"But think about it, they don't have to be naked… he can open up his zipper and she can lift up her skirt like you did that one time… right?" Ryou got Ayumi to tap her chin and think of other possible outcomes.

Sakura grabbed Ayumi and Syaoran grabbed Ryou.

"Alright, Let's go get some lunch." Syaoran sat them both down while Sakura scurried into the kitchen to serve the food.

"But Otou-san!" Ryou complained.

"No enough for today, let's finish up so we can all go get some ice cream, alright?"

Both kids jetted up and grinned while chanting, "OKAY!"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other while in the kitchen and then back at their children.

"Where did he get that from?" Sakura asked mortified.

"What?"

"The skirt lifting and zipper thing…"

Syaoran looked away, blushing. "Remember that night we were at your family's house and we all kind of got drunk except your dad? Remember when we hid in the coat closet and Ryou opened the door?"

"Ah, yes I remember but um I don't remember him opening the door…" Sakura turned beet red.

"That's because you were facing the wall," Syaoran's face was burning now. Sakura's jaw dropped and she blushed even more, heading out of the kitchen. Syaoran's head began to have flashbacks of said even and smirked, following her out to the table.

bhow was it? was it funny? somewhat funny? D:

lol, let me know what you think :)


End file.
